Little Sister (Revised!)
by CloudySky1827
Summary: After ten years of training, Sawada Tsukiko comes back to Japan from Italy in hopes to protect her dear brother from the mafia world. As she grows to become an exceptional guardian, she longs to see the boy she grew attached to and was torn from ten years ago. Who knew that the gift he gave her reminded her of him everyday in the ten years? Hibari x OC! Credits to Akira Amano
1. Chapter 1

Character Profile:

Name: Sawada Tsukiko

Age: 14. Birthday: October 14

Hair color: light platinum ( something like alaude's )

Hair length: a few inches above the waist.

Hair: Side swept bangs, slightly curled due to perm.

Eye color: dark blue/violet.

* * *

Our small plane landed upon the small landing where an infant wearing a fedora waited. To my left, Dino grunted from exhaustion.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I asked the blonde.  
"I didn't know either." Dino sighed. I groaned in fear. Every time reborn came to see how my training came along... I always ended up with a few lumps on my head. Nonetheless, I still respected him and admired him greatly.

Dino and I climbed out of the plane and we greeted Reborn. I was expecting a kick to the face from the infant, but instead, he jumped and landed on my head.

"HAVE YOU GOTTEN SOFT?!" I shouted to Reborn. All he replied with was "Idiot," before landing a sharp kick to my head. "I guess not," I laughed, rubbing the spot after he jumped off.

"So, where're we going?" I asked. Reborn led Dino and I to the prepared car with our luggage placed in already.  
"You'll be staying at your stupid, no-good, brother's house."  
"Oy, oy," I protested agaisnt the insuts. "You know, I was expecting a really buff delinquent, now that he's a mafia boss." I added.

"To be," reborn added to my comment.

"Right.." I sighed, leaning against the car window, closing my eyes.  
"Who said you could sleep?" Reborn hit me with something. I rubbed my cheek in pain. "Owwww..." I groaned.  
"You're not much better than your brother, huh? You both moan and groan and complain and whine."  
"Well, thanks."

* * *

**Hours later, at home, around 10 AM.. (Still in 1st POV)**

"Here's your new home, Tsukiko." Reborn pointed at the house. I looked up at it and smiled.  
"I can't wait~" I grabbed a few bags and rang the doorbell. A familiar and kind faced woman opened the door, whose face brightened more after seeing who I was.  
"Tsukiko!" She exclaimed.  
"Mom!" I shouted and hugged her tightly.  
"You've grown up so much," She let go of me and looked me up and down.

"Tsukiko, help me with your stuff!" Dino shouted behind me. I turned around and took a suitcase with some other bags and moved past my mother, leaving them in an open space.

After a few minutes of lugging in all my stuff, everything was inside, and inside my new room. The room was simple with white walls, a clean bed and desk with a lamp and chair. Next to the desk was a large glass door that led to a small balcony. On the right side of the room, across the bed was a door that opened up to be my closet.

I set my stuff down and laid on my bed. I grasped my pocket watch within my pants and rolled over to look at the ceiling. I inhaled the faint scent of cleaning supplies and freshly made food drifting from the lower floor. I flipped the pocket watch open, readjusting the time. I threw the watch in the air and watched as it became a cloud of particles of metal and glass, swarming like bees. My hand swept it to the left, moving the swarm around.

A knock at the door jolted me, compressing the particles back together into the pocket watch once again. The said pocket watch fell back onto my nose, landing hard.

"Ow" I grunted in pain as it smacked against my face. Rubbing my nose, I crawled off my bed and opened the door. My dear mother stood there, holding bed sheets and a curtain.  
"Here you go," she smiled at me.  
"Thanks," I took the cloth from her hands and set them up in their rightful places.  
"If you'd like some food, come downstairs and eat with us," She offered.  
"It's alright, I'm not hungry. Actually, I'm still feeling a little queasy from the plane ride," I laughed awkwardly.  
"Oh, also, your school uniforms are in your closet. You'll be attending Tsuna's school. Namimori Middle," She pointed out.  
"Okay," I nodded and looked at the closet.  
"Well, whenever you're ready, I hope you can come down and spend some time with us. And don't mind the kids," She whispered.  
_"Kids?"_I thought.  
"They're sleeping right now, so just try to be quiet, please?" She asked.  
"Okay," I whispered. With a last smile exchanged, my mother left me in my new room.

"God, I'm tired." I rubbed my face with the palms of my hand.

* * *

**Several Hours later...**

"I'm home, Mom!" A shout from downstairs echoed through the house. Following the shout, there was an obnoxious laugh of a child, screaming,  
"Heehee, Dame-Tsuna's home!" The childish voice called.  
"Yes, yes, Lambo," An exhausted voice sighed. A petite and quiet, yet loud voice shouted,  
"Lambo, give back my candy!" before sounds of footsteps resonated throughout the home once again.

I opened my door and saw a small boy with brown spiky hair and large brown eyes look at me.  
"Ah," I started, but was cut off quickly by an ear-piercing screech.  
"Who are you?!" The boy said.  
"Uh… I'm your sister," I said awkwardly.  
"What?" He seemed to calm down, yet he was more shocked than calm.  
"Yeah. You don't remember me?" I asked.  
"I-I do! It's just I thought I remembered you to look different," He reasoned.  
"More like you?"  
"Y-yeah.. A little," he said quietly while looking down sheepishly.  
_"So cute.."_ I squealed a little internally.  
"Well, I look like this and I've always looked like this." I smiled at him and extended my hand. He looked at it, confused, then looked back up at me.

"I'll do a proper introduction. I'm your twin sister, Tsukiko. I hope we get along well… _boss._" I smiled at him.  
"Boss?!" He yelped a little and shoved me into the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Wait, why did you go to Italy again?" He asked quietly.  
"To train to be a guardian. For you."  
"F-for what? A-a bodyguard?" He tried to ask innocently.  
"No, you dimwit. I know about the Vongola and you being the 10th. I'm the 8th guardian." I crossed my arms in annoyance.  
"8th? How is there an 8th one?" He asked.  
"Didn't Reborn tell you anything?" I asked.  
"No.. He just said you were coming back from Italy," He sighed.  
"Well, he never tells anyone stuff, huh?" We both said in unison.  
We looked at each other and laughed a little before a high-pitched voice sounded from outside the door.  
"You called?" The voice said, before the door was kicked open.

"N-nothing, Reborn!" I jumped.  
"Know your place," He jumped in front of me and my knees hit the floor in a split second with my arms and forehead a second after, lowering my head to him.  
"Good," The infant nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Tsuna.

"Why don't you show him your power?" Reborn jumped onto the bed and turned to face us. I nodded and stood up to face Tsuna. Taking out the pocket watch from before, I did the same. I threw the metal in the air and it exploded into the same cloud of metal and glass as before. I flicked my hand around along with the cloud and circled it around the shocked mafioso.

"Is this metal?" He held out a finger and a small cluster moved towards it. The cluster compressed together to become a small bird. Moving the bird with lifelike movements, I controlled the bird to make it fly around the room and sit upon Tsuna's hair. It nestled in and gave a metallic chirp. It flew back towards the larger cloud of fragments and exploded once more into the swarm.

Tsuna looked at the cloud with awe as it floated towards me, onto my hand and solidified it into a sharp, yet thin sword. I held it towards Tsuna and he looked at it, poking the edge and wincing.  
"Ah, it's actually sharp!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah. With this ring and flame power, I can dismantle plastic, wood, glass, and metal. Though plastic and glass is tricky, and wood is impossible to put back without anyone noticing, since all the paint flakes off when I take it."  
"Ooh." He touched the sword again and it exploded into shards one last time before I brought it back to the palm of my hand as a pocket watch once again.

"What if you can't get anything to make weapons out of during a fight?" He asked.  
"That's why I have so many accessories on me." I pointed out all my bracelets and rings and necklaces.  
"oh.. What if they all broke or fell off?"  
"Well, them breaking wouldn't be a big deal, and falling off someone lost isn't good. If anything were to ever happen, I would have to fight with fists."  
"Are you trained in hand-combat?"  
"Of course. I've been in training for ten years."  
"Oh. yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go bathe now. So.. yeah," I went to my opened suitcase and unloaded some soap and grabbed a towel, along with some pajama clothing.  
"Okay," Tsuna turned around and left the room with Reborn on his head.

Moving quickly to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and sighed, looking back at the pocket watch.  
_"When's the next time I'll ever be able to get a glimpse of him again..?"_  
I set the watch down carefully on top of the table and turned the faucet in the tub on. Peeling off the clothes, I loaded the soap into the tub and watched as the water became soapy and warm. I scooped off the bubbles and placed the pile into the sink. I lowered my body into the warm water and sighed, staring into the ceiling.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"TSUNA!" I shouted into his room, dressed and ready for breakfast.  
"WHA-" Startled, Tsuna fell off his bed and landed on his face.  
"Come on! We gotta leave soon!" I urged and he shrieked, looking at his clock. He rushed towards his closet while shedding his nightwear before I got to close the door.  
_"Goodness. So this is how you really are."_ I mentally crossed out the image of a buff and diligent man and circled a wimpy little teenager. I nodded in acknowledgement before descending the stairway.  
"Thanks for the food!" I said before starting to eat my breakfast. By the time I was done, Tsuna came rushing down, grabbing a piece of bread and quickly went out the house.  
"Wait, Tsuna!" I called after him, but he didn't hear.  
"Sorry, Mom, I gotta follow him," I looked behind me and started out the door, slipping on my sneakers.

"Tsuna!" I shouted behind him as I was running close to him. He didn't hear me or just ignored me and kept running. I sighed and followed anyways.

"Ahh, we're late!" He sighed out, exhausted. I panted behind him and groaned, grabbing him.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP EARLIER?!" I shouted at him.  
"I'M SORRY!" He exclaimed.

At the gate of the school, a black-haired boy guarded and looked at our direction.  
"Herbivores. You're late. Get over here," He urged.  
"Well, shit." I whispered under my breath.  
We walked over and he examined Tsuna, then me. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"State your name and year." He ordered with a harsh tone.  
"Tsukiko Sawada, 2nd year." I said.  
"Tsukiko, your last name goes first," Tsuna whispered.  
"Oh. eh.. Sawada-"  
"I get it. You're the new one, right?" He said.  
"Yeah," I barked at him and grabbed Tsuna's hand, guiding him into the school.

"Jeez, what's with that guy?" I huffed as we rushed through the nearly empty hallways.  
"I-I don't know.." Tsuna looked away as a group of boys pointed at us and snickered. I looked in their direction and glared at them. They jumped in surprise and clicked their tongues, blushing and scurrying away. I looked back at Tsuna and frowned at him. He made a worried face and looked to our left.  
"You have the same classes as me, right?" Tsuna asked.  
"Yeah," I stopped.  
"It's right here," Tsuna pointed.

Tsuna slid the door open and walked in sheepishly.  
"Sawada! You're late, and.. Oh, you have your sister with you." The teacher looked at me.  
"Sorry, he had to guide me to school today," I said, half-lying.  
"Fine, I'll make today an exception, but just make sure you two get here in time."  
We both nodded and Tsuna sat in his seat. I walked to the teacher to ask where my seat would be, but as soon as I approached him, he pointed to a seat in the second row near the door.  
"Sit there," He pointed.  
"Okay," I spun around and sat down quickly in my seat.

"Actually, Tsukiko, why don't you introduce yourself to us?" The teacher looked at me and asked me to stand.  
"My name is Sawada Tsukiko. I hope to get along with you all." I looked around the classroom and sat back down. I sighed and sat back down.  
"Okay, nice and short. Let's get our lesson started." He turned around to the black board.

I looked at him write when there was a small whisper to my left. I looked to the girl next to me. She had short orange hair with bright eyes.  
"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko, if you'd like. If you ever need anything, you can ask me, okay?" She smiled politely.  
"Thanks. You can call me whatever you'd like to, as well," I said back to her with a small smile.

A few minutes later, I started zoning out on the lesson and focused on the school's being. The students so far were okay, they seemed quiet and normal in class. Except for one guy in the back with silver hair. He looked like a delinquent. next to him was a guy with black hair and a goofy grin on his face.

_"still... What was with that guy at the gate? He seemed vaguely familiar.."_ I thought.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"So how was your first day here?"

I looked up from my book and looked at the girl.  
"Uh. Fine, I guess. Thanks for asking," I said quickly and quietly before looking back down.  
"You know," She sat down. "it's hard to believe that you're really the sister of that guy."  
I looked back up. "Excuse me?"  
"I mean, you're attractive and cute. You know? That guy, he's just a total mess, I mean look at him."  
At Tsuna's desk, his case of pencils fell on the floor, releasing mounds of pencils and pens. A group of people in the corner snickered at him.  
"What's wrong with him?" I narrowed my eyes at her.  
She flinched, sensing that it was the wrong line to cross. "Nothing." She stuttered and quickly got up.

My hand shot up towards her arm.  
"Ow!" She yelped, looking at her arm.  
"If nothing's wrong with him, then don't bother gossiping about him to other people. Don't even make him waste his time on you, either," I said with a low voice.  
"What the hell? Is your family full of freaks or what?" She jerked her arm back, but it was still caught in my grip.  
"Listen, you little slut," I growled while pushing her down onto my desk. I stood up and wrapped her arm around her back. She grunted in pain and grit her teeth.  
"You better not be wasting my time. Right now, why won't you make a pinky promise or whatever with me and say that you won't step within the same area as me or my brother again. And since you're not a big fan of him, it's not a big deal is it?"  
"Get off of me!" She screamed. I let go and she slipped off the desk. I feigned a small laugh.  
"Sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to jerk you back so hard."  
Other students whispered.  
"Man what's wrong with her? Yelling at the new girl like that.." one of the girls whispered somewhere around us.  
"Are you okay?" I asked with an 'innocent' tone. I masked myself with a worried face.  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted and pushed me away. I winced in an imaginary pain and rubbed my back.  
Tsuna looked at me with worry. Other students helped me up and I smiled at them, telling them it was okay. They let me be and the smile quickly became a dangerous scowl.

I slowly walked over to the girl's desk.  
_Mizuki Nanase_

I grinned and took a pen, writing a note in her notebook with the sloppiest handwriting I could manage. Swiftly, I hid the book back into her bag.

"Don't think targeting my brother like that will be easy..." I said quietly.

"Tsukiko?" A voice called out to me. I spun around quickly, looking at my brother.

"Yeah?" I asked, brushing my hair back.

"Are you okay? I mean, she did shove you a little." he said. he looked as if he were about to say something else, but changed his mind.

"It's alright. It was an act. I trained for 10 years, Tsuna! A shove like that won't hurt me. I was making sure she wouldn't bother you for a while. " I said quietly.

"what!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"For now, I'll be acting quiet and tranquil." I said, sitting down to eat a sandwich.

"Why not be yourself?" He asked.

I stopped chewing. "Tsuna... 10 years of training to fight will make you accustomed to violence. Every problem is solved by violence for me." I turned to him. "Do you get it?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah.."

"well, is there a roof that I can use?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah just go left, then right, then go straight until you get to a metal door and staircase."  
"'Kay, thanks!" I waved and left the room quickly.

On the rooftop, a soft light lit the ground. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Above me, a small bird chirped and circled. I sat down and tried to stomach the rest of my food. I took out my pocket watch, unsuccessful and stared.  
"When will I be able to find you again.." I said out loud.  
I shut it again and placed it on my lap.  
"I'll find you one day.. Hibari Kyoya." I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, resting my head back on the wall behind me, drifting into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd POV**

The black haired boy leaned over the railing on top of the roof's extension (thingy). Of course, he had heard everything that the the girl had said before she fell asleep.

"Haven't you already seen me, though? Tsuki.." He grinned and jumped down, landing lightly next to the sleeping girl. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his. "Hnn" he smirked. He looked down at her lap. He grabbed the watch that laid there and inspected it. There were no scratches or stains or rust. It looked brand new.

"Pathetic." The boy threw the pocket watch back onto her lap and left the roof with his small yellow canary chirping the school's anthem.

* * *

**1st POV - Tsukiko**

A bell had jolted me from my sleep and I got up suddenly, dropping the pocket watch.  
"Ahh.." I groaned as the watch cracked and was scratched. The watch once again became a cloud of metal and soon became a watch. The crack was gone and the scratches were no longer there.  
"Yay~" I smiled at it and placed it back in my pocket. I hurried down the stairs to my class where I ran into the boy at the gate.  
"Ow.. Sorry!" I said before running again.  
"Don't run in the halls," He said before he threw something at me.  
"Ow! What the hell?" I looked at him and he grabbed me by the collar. Something spiky poked into my chest and I looked at his wrist. A spiky, silver bracelet with a purple stone in the middle was crossed with steel, forming an, adorned his wrist.  
_"Is this.." _I grabbed his arm and he let go, flinching.  
"Cloud..?" I looked up at him and he pulled his arm back.  
"What?" He tried to ask innocently.  
"Cloud guardian.." I whispered. He inhaled sharply and picked me up and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I shouted at his back. He didn't reply, making me flail around even more on his shoulder.

He stopped at a door and opened it, then threw me in.  
"Why did you just-" I started.  
"Why do you know about this?" He pointed at his bracelet.  
"Because I have this." I reached into my pocket and put a pair of leather gloves on. I gripped my fingers into a fist tightly.

A wave of metal scales flew over the leather on my forearm and above my fingers, leaving the palm and areas under my fingers free of metal, with only leather.  
"I'm a guardian.. I'm the 8th one, apparently.." I said softly. I looked at him and he was kneeling, looking at my gloves.  
"What? Wanna touch it?" I held out a fist to him.  
"Hn. So if you're a guardian.." He stood back up and drew out tonfas. "That means we can fight without holding back." A purple flame shot through the metal and exploded across it.  
"I don't really want to fight you," I whined.

"Why not? Are you weak also?" He asked, provokingly.  
"No. I need to get back to class now." I grunted.  
"I'll tell your teacher you'll be late. Just fight me." he said.  
"I'll pass." I said, turning around. The tonfas exploded into shards and they circled around him until they became metal cuffs around his hands. I left the room while he was struggling. Before taking my gloves off, I gripped my hand into a fist, making the cuffs become tonfas once again. I entered the classroom and the teacher spun from the board and looked at me.

"You're Tsukiko?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. Someone kept me from going to class."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. Some guy with black hair. Blue eyes.. Black jacket."  
"Uhh.. Did he have a weapon? The tonfas?" The teacher asked, worried.  
"Yeah. What's his name?" I asked, a little annoyed.  
"Hibari Kyoya."  
"Wh.. WHAT?!" I shouted. "Uhh.. P-please excuse me, I need to go talk to him." I ran off quickly and ran back to the room I ran from just 5 minutes ago.

"YOU!" I slammed on the door and it opened with a loud sound. The newly discovered Hibari sat at a large desk with piles of papers.  
"You know my name, why didn't you say anything?!" I shouted.  
"Shut up. You're so loud." he covered his ears.  
"You knew.. Do you remember me, at least?!" I choked out.  
"Of course. That annoying little girl that followed me around 10 years ago." he said bluntly.  
"Kyoya.." I started.  
"I've changed from 10 years ago. You'd have to be fantasizing if you really thought things could be like the way they were then." he gave a small and dry chuckle.  
"I'll make things the way they were.." I said while looking down. "I definitely will." I looked back up at him with tears streaking down my face and I quickly fled the room.  
"Good luck with that.." Hibari said to the empty room.

I hurried back to class, rubbing my eyes.  
_"Is that how he really felt, all this time?! I've admired the wrong person.. Had he never given me this stupid watch, maybe I wouldn't even be here..!" _I grit my teeth and ran into the class.  
"Sorry for the outburst before." I said quietly as I entered. I bowed to the teacher and sat down quickly. I reached into my pocket and tightened my hand over the smooth metal.  
A loud crunching and cracking sound came from the pocket and I placed my hand back on the table. Blood pooled from the palm of my hand and I clenched my fist tighter so no one would see the drips spreading across.

* * *

**The end of the school day..**

"Tsuna, I'm going home now. I think I'll be able to find my way, so you can go with your friends." I smiled at Tsuna and clutched my hand.  
"O-okay.. Are you okay, though? There was a loud crunching sound from you before. Ever since then, you've been keeping your hand in a fist," He pointed out, worried.  
"I'm fine," I smiled again. _"Damn, he's sharp.."_  
"I'll be going now, bye!" I said to him before leaving.

Leaving the school's gate, I looked back at it and turned around quickly again.

I ran around for about fifteen minutes and finally ended up home.  
"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted and moved upstairs hurriedly.  
"Dino!" I called for the blonde but he didn't respond. After a second time, a door flew open and the Italian came out and looked around, then finally looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Kyoya.. he-" I choked on my last word and bit my lip.  
"What? What happened to Kyoya?"  
"He really.. he didn't ever look forward to see me.. And he tells me this after being told for ten years that I'd see him again once I was done with training.. I worked so hard for this, and yet, he sees me and doesn't even give a crap," I shouted at him.  
"It's okay, Tsukiko.." Dino patted my head and hugged me. "I should have told you this.. but I was so afraid of crushing your dreams.."  
"W-what?" I stuttered and looked at him.  
"Whenever I went to Japan.. I was coming to see Kyoya. To train him.." He looked away, afraid of my response.  
"So.. you knew how he was like, but you let me dream that he was someone I'd look forward to see again?"  
"Yeah, but I figured that no matter how he was, you'd want to see him again!" He tried to reason with me, but I shoved him away.  
"You knew he was violent and a jerk.. You should have at least warned me," I said before spinning around and slamming my door behind me. I took the already broken pocket watch out again and threw it against the wall. It shattered into small pieces.

"Tsukiko?" A small voice sounded through the door.  
I sat down next to the broken watch, blocking out every sound.  
"Tsukiko!" the door started shaking with every knock. "Please.. open up. I want you to tell me what's wrong. You've just come home.. Please? I want to help you." She said with a worried tone.

I grit my teeth and fixed the watch to become a whole again, then placed it on my desk. I walked over to the door and looked at my mother.  
"Oh.." she started, cupping a small hand around my cheek.  
"I'm fine." I looked down, shaking her hand off. "I'll feel better after a shower." I said, smiling at her.  
"Okay. Once you've taken a shower, be ready to talk to me. I want you to rely on me for anything that makes you upset." she gave a warm smile and she kissed my forehead. I grit my teeth, trying to keep back tears.  
"Thank you..." I said quietly before rushing to the bathroom.

After the shower, I crept back to my room, where I saw my mom sitting on my bed. I smiled weakly at her and patted the bed, telling me to sit down next to her. I walked over and sat down carefully.  
"Are you ready to tell me yet?" She asked, rubbing my back.  
"It's nothing, I feel better," I said looking down at the floor.

After 20 minutes of trying to pry the truth out of me, my mother finally gave up and left me alone in my room. Dryly laughing, I laid down and pulled a pillow closely to me and curled up into a fetal position around it. A cold warmth dripped and dotted the pillow as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt the next morning as my phone vibrated loudly against my desk.

_"crap it's already 6:30..." _I mentally groaned. I got up reluctantly and started my morning routines.

As I was about to leave, I was going to apologize to Dino for what had happened the night before.

"Ah, are you looking for Dino? He said he needed to go talk to someone," my mother said when I asked her. I nodded and put my shoes on and watched as Tsuna shot down the stairs and ran out the door, shouting his apologies to our mom.

"Bye, mom," I said before waving goodbye and running off.

By the time I had gotten to the gate, Hibari was already guarding it as if it was his most prized possession. I spun around and crossed the street, turning to face thewall that seperated the school grounds and the street. Quickly breaking into a sprint, I easily climbed the wall and silently landed in the bush. Peeking through the leaves, I saw Hibari jolt and look around, then concentrate on the main entrance again. I swiftly crept to the door and slipped in.

Inside the school, I walked to my class with short and wavering strides. I slid the door open with caution and heavily dropped myself onto my chair. I sighed out and placed my head in my arms on my desk. The girl from yesterday sat at her desk, behind mine and kicked my chair roughly. I jolted a little, but restrained myself from turning around and pummeling her face into the table again. I ignored the arrogant aura emitting from the girl behind me and groaned mentally as she started quietly shouting at me and kicking my chair rougher.

"What?" I demanded as I spun round quickly, ready to break her face.  
"You better not pull a stunt like what you did yesterday, today," She tried to threaten, but I could see that she was still a little wary about it.  
I snorted at her and turned back around.  
_"God I wish I could just rip those eyes out of her sockets and stuff them in her mouth to shut her up,"_ I groaned to myself mentally. I looked at Tsuna who had sat down, panting moments before the bell rang.

"Wahh~! Look at that super cute blonde guy outside! Ooh he looks so cute with Hibari-San~" A girl squealed loudly to her friend. Or to herself.  
"Kyaaa~~" another girl squeaked. Tsuna looked over and gave a loud shriek.  
"DINO!" He shouted.  
"Hah?" I got up quickly and rushed over to the window. There Dino stood, with Romario, talking to Hibari. I shoved the window open and screamed Dino's name. He jolted and looked around.  
"DINO!" I shouted again. He looked over at me and waved.  
"You idiot!" I jumped out the window and landed on a tree. I quickly jumped down the tree and sprinted over to the blonde man.

"You went out this morning to talk to Hibari?!" I huffed out, tired.  
"Uh... Yeah?" He said like a question.  
"Why?" I asked, suspicious.  
"..no reason. Well, I gotta go to the plane now to go back to Italy. Have fun," Dino patted my head and smiled, wishing me good luck before he climbed into the car.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Hibari right before he was about to leave.  
"It's none of your business," He barked at me and walked off.

_"I should definitely tell those girls who were squealing their asses off just now.." _I smirked and trailed behind him.

* * *

**Back at the classroom, ****during a break..:**

"Hey, hey, Tsukiko, did you know that guy before? The blonde one?" One of the girls from before asked eagerly.  
"I do.. And he was having such a private talk with Hibari.. It really makes me wonder what they were talking about.." I grinned a mischievous smiled at the girl. She blushed 5 different shades of red happily and her eyes sparkled.  
"THEY'RE SO CUTE~" She shouted and then was asked to be seated.  
_"Fujoshis.."_ (If you don't know what fujoshis are, they're people who're into Boy's love. eheheheh D18) I chuckled a little, amused.

I got up and walked out the classroom and towards the window. A group of people near me started making a quiet commotion and quickly scattered. I looked at the vacant area and saw the demon of Namimori come strolling along in the hall. I grunted and continued to look out the window.  
"Get back to class," A cold and demanding voice said.  
"It's break time for us," I explained. I rested my cheek in my hand.

"Won't you tell me what you guys were talking about? I'm just about to spread rumors about your love life with Dino," I said in a monotone voice, still looking outside. He looked at me quickly and hissed, making me glare at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Tell me." I urged.  
"All he said was to look after you and consider how much you wanted to see me again. Such unnecessarily herbivorous feelings you got bundled up in there," He sighed angrily and leaned against the wall next to me.  
"Those herbivorous feelings helped me to train faster.. So they're not really that herbivo.. Wait, why 'herbivore?'" I asked, suddenly confused.  
"Herbivores are weaklings."  
I sighed, turning around and leaning against the window. I turned to Hibari and stared for a while. He seemed to take notice of my line of sight and I quickly turned my head the other way, flustered and hoping that he didn't see me.

"What," He stated.  
"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, but it came out stutter-y.  
"Tch," He scoffed and walked passed me. I stared at him until he disappeared from my vision and I sighed, walking back into the class.

"Alright, let's get back to our lesson now that we've all calmed down," the teacher announced as everyone started to sit down.

* * *

After the class, and all the other other classes, which proceeded normally, Tsuna had invited me to his group of friends to eat lunch at the roof top. At the rooftop, the two well-known students introduced themselves.  
"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" The dark-haired male grinned at me.  
"I'm Tenth's right hand man," The silver-haired boy 'hmphed' a little.  
"Well, I guess I can just ignore you then," I looked at the silver-haired. He twitched at me.  
Yamamoto laughed and said, "Sorry for that. His name is Gokudera."  
"Nice to meet both of you.. i guess," I sighed.

"Now that your pathetic intros are done, will you finally leave the rooftop?" A voice spoke out from the roof annex.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna eeped and went pale.  
"Tonfa Bastard!" Gokudera shouted at him.  
"Leave. You're all interrupting my nap," He snapped at us.  
"Why don't you just go sleep in the Reception Room?" I asked.  
"I have my own reasons," He said glared at us.  
"And you're crowding," Hibari added.  
"Alright, fine. Let's go to the Reception Room, then," I said and led the others to his office. I heard a light thump behind us and we all quickly dodged an incoming tonfa. except Tsuna.

"You herbivores really have some guts, don't you?" He asked menacingly.  
"Sure," I said before turning back around. He lunged at me but his tonfas became nothing more but a metal sheet the floated right in his face. The lark slammed his face into the metal and he grunted in pain and stumbled back as the sheet became tonfas once again. I trotted down the stairs and made my way down the hall. Hibari was on the rooftop, trying to collect his weapons as he held his nose as blood trickled out.

"That herbivore.. She definitely won't see tomorrow's light," Hibari laughed insanely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third POV**

Hibari voiced out a threat to Tsukiko's existence as he recovered from his previous face damage (to his incredibly adorable face). He made his way down the hall quickly, looking for his escaped prey.

When he found her, she was leaning against the wall and sitting down, slouching. He frowned at her and she was panting audibly.

"Herbivore."  
She didn't budge and grunted a little, and cupped her face in her hands and gave a small giggle.  
"Herbivore," Hibari said louder. She jolted and she looked up with a blank stare. Suddenly, as if she'd woken up from a trance, she yelped a little in surprise.  
"What?" she demanded. Hibari eyed her suspiciously as she gave an oblivious and cold stare at him.  
"Nothing," feeling a little cautious, he decided to carry out his plan within the next few days. He turned on his heel before he felt a tug on his jacket.  
"What, herbivore?"  
"Just now.. I blacked out, but I could feel myself laughing.. What happened to me?" She looked up at him from her crouch.  
"Why do you think I, of all people, would know? Go ask your herbivorous brother," He said again before yanking back his coat and spinning around again.

The platinum-haired girl stood up and walked to class after she watched Hibari disappear into the halls again. She sighed and carried herself in a wary manner as she wondered what had happened just a moment ago.

* * *

**First POV- Tsukiko**

_What exactly had happened to me..?_ I tried to remember what happened to me as I wobbled back to my class

* * *

"ko.. Tsuk.." I heard a panicking voice resonating.

"TSUKIKO!" The voice suddenly came clear and my eyes snapped open and saw a few faces as well as the school ceiling.

"What..?" I couldn't recall what had happened to me.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Anything?" A student said worriedly to me.

"I'm fine.. Did I just collapse in the hallway?" I asked.

"I found you on the floor.. Your eyes were wide open and it looked like you were just staring at the ceiling from the floor. Hibari-san had heard the commotion and came by, then he took you here. But it seemed that your eyes had closed by the time he laid you down." the girl said quickly, scrutinizing me.

"Here, have some water," the nurse offered a glass cup to me.

"Thanks.." I took the cup and drank the water. the water had just tickled my lips as it pooled into a deep and sickening red. I gasped quickly and dropped the cup onto my lap, spilling the content everywhere. My hands trembled and my heart pounded. My eyes felt as if they were about to roll out any second and it felt like my tongue would crack in half from dryness.

"Hey!" The nurse suddenly shouted, grabbing my shoulder and kneeling down.

"Call a hospital!" the nurse ordered the student. The girl scurried off and quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Sawada! Keep it together!" She shouted at me. my eyesight became blurry the colors blended together into a horribly old palette and the colors slowly seeped into a blazing and murderous crimson red. As the red danced before my eyes, a sudden black orb formed in the middle and it shrieked, exploding its own black clouds, overpowering the red.

Everything turned into a endless black and the sounds around me sharpened beyond belief. As the sounds sharpened everything began booming, the voices were enough to make one insane, enough to drown out a blood curdling scream. As quickly as it began, the sounds snuffed out. Quietly, I heard a small girl's voice giggling happily. The giggles became bellowing laughs and before I knew it, the innocent and sweet laughs became wicked cackles, resonating in a small room. the laughs set off an alarm of a chorus of maniacal laughters, harmonizing into a perfectly insane laugh. The laughs broke me, making me feel like the hellish voices would be released upon the world if my skull were to be cracked open from all the pressure.

The pain throbbed before the skin and bone on my forehead. The throbbing spread like an epidemic across my body before everything went numb and I no longer felt anything, feeling free with the blanket of weights finally shoved off me. What laid there was nothing more than a shattered human, crushed by the force of the blanket.

* * *

My eyes cracked open slowly in a bright room painted a snowy white.

My head was pounding, and my eyes felt like parchment paper.

"Seems you're awake," A kind voice pierced through the silence.  
"Seems like I am," I grunted, looking at my arm with a tube in it.

"How is everything?" He asked, looking at me, then his clip board.  
"Dandy. Let me out," I groaned, my eyes flickering around behind my eyelids.  
"Can't sorry. Not unless we get that medication that you take," He flipped through the papers swiftly, then looked at me again.  
"Well, that sounds shady. Plus, I don't take meds." I grumbled.  
"Well, there's a high reading of a certain type of tranquilizer running through your blood. But it seems like the amount is dissipating as we speak." He explained.  
"What?" I looked at him, frightened.  
"That's why we need your medication for you. I mean, how could you have not known about this? It seems like you've been taking it for more than ten years," He looked at me with eye brows slanted downwards.  
"..I never took any pills, though.." I thought back, shuffling through my memory.  
As I was thinking back, a nurse came knocking on the door, announcing, "A visitor from Italy is coming over with her medication. He should be here shortly," She bowed and left.  
"..Dino..?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
"I'm not sure."

"Hey, what day is it?"  
"..Wednesday?" He looked at his watch.  
"I mean the number date." I urged.  
"..October 9," He said.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
"The last day I remember was October 6!" I exclaimed at him.  
"You've been on our tranquilizer for a few days."  
"Why?"  
"I don't understand. Why are you so oblivious?" He sighed. "Well, I guess your meds are running out.. Because of your mental state, you would've destroyed this room if we hadn't put you to sleep."  
"Mental state..?"

"Doctor!" A man came rushing through the door.  
"Ah. Are you the one with her medicine?" He turned towards Dino.  
"Yes." He looked at me with a sorry look on his face.  
"Dino?" I asked, with a questioning tone.  
"Won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Doctor, could you please leave for a moment?" Dino asked. He nodded and made his way out.  
"Tsukiko," Dino started.  
"What's my mental state?" I cut him off.  
"Tsukiko, I'm so-"  
"Dino. I asked you. What is my mental state?" I growled, about to rip his throat out.  
"Tsukiko… Your mental state.. It's incredibly unstable.. You're considered insane.." He whispered, looking down.

"Why aren't I in an asylum yet, then?" I said calmly.  
"Verde.. We got him to make you medicine to contain your insanity. Make you normal," He explained.  
"Make me human.."  
"You were and are human, on or off meds."  
"A rabid beast, then. Turning into one soon," I corrected him.  
"Tsukiko.. listen to me," He started.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?! Why did I have to figure it out like this?" I shouted at him.  
"Tsukiko.." His eyes were glazed over with remorse and a line of tears.  
"You have to understand me.. It was so you could live normally, like how you were supposed to!" He tried to reason.  
"You told me once that you would never lie to me.." I said quietly.

He inhaled quickly and bit his lip, walking over. My eyes snapped over towards him.  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him, shoving him away.  
"Take the medicine!" He shouted back at me.  
"Leave me be! Leave me to become what I was meant to be.." my voice died down quietly as tears began pouring out straight onto the blankets.

"Please.. Take the medicine. I'll leave, I'll leave you alone forever if you want.. Just please, be happy and understand why I did this.." He choked out.  
"I still am unclear.. why you didn't leave me to rot away in an asylum.." I sobbed.  
"At first.. it was because it was such a shame, such a little girl like you had to be locked up. I couldn't live with that image of you dying in a locked cell 80 years later.. So I ran off to find Verde to make you medicine. It was such a shock he actually helped.. But as time passed and we both aged and matured, I couldn't help but to worry over you constantly, making sure you took the medicine properly. I was the one who went into the kitchen and crushed the pills into your food. I never meant to hurt you.. This was for you, you know!" He frowned sadly.  
"That's bullshit.. I was only needed for the Vongola Family.." I grit my teeth, coming to the real conclusion.  
"That's wrong!" He shouted.  
"Isn't that why I left Japan in the first place?!" I yelled at him.

He flinched at the volume and rage in my voice. He slumped, then walked over quietly and cautiously. He wrapped himself around me and buried his face into my hair. I felt warmth trickle out of his eyes and I cried with him too. I looked at the bottle of medication on my lap and I reached a trembling hand towards it.

My mind had started to become blurry and I felt like I needed to explode, release every emotion upon this world as if they were demons of hell. I groaned and slumped against Dino who jolted away and looked at me.  
"Take the medicine! Please!" Dino rushed towards the pill container and urged me with it, unscrewing the cap as he spoke.

I clawed a pill out of the hole and swallowed it dry. It slowly made its way down my throat and Dino sat down on the bed next to me, taking his hand in mine and tearing.

"Tsukiko... Thank you." he said softly before laying me down. He hovered above me as my eyesight grew hazy and unclear. I heard him through my drowsiness

"I love you.." I felt a light warmth on my forehead from Dino and his hair tickled me. my stomach felt fluttery as I tried to wake back up, but I ended up falling asleep into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but I wasn't sure on how to end it. And I kinda ran out of ideas.

Reviews would be nice! Please? ^v^


End file.
